


Klance one shots

by Verified_inthe_eyesofgod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I'm working on something else I am actually proud of right now, M/M, Sure your verified in the eyes of Twitter but are you verified in the eyes of god?, Why Did I Write This?, klance, my friend told me these were good, she clearly was lying, so have this b.s. in the meantime, trash, yo I only did like one week out of the whole month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verified_inthe_eyesofgod/pseuds/Verified_inthe_eyesofgod
Summary: Yo, these are a bunch of shitty one shots from Klance month and Klancey May. I straight up hate most of these, but oh well.





	1. Coffee Shop

I looked up from my notes and press the power button on my phone to reveal the 9:17 am pasted on the right top corner of my screen. A wave of panic glides over me, the final exam for physics is at 9:30 am and I studied all night. Shit. How? I saw the sun come up but I thought that was three minutes ago not three hours ago! I dash down stairs in full on panic mode.  
I still live at home. My mom, being the Hispanic mother she is, simply will not let me move from home. We only live 7-8 minutes from the school so I normally walk there and pass multiple shops and bus stops on the way. I make my way to the front door maneuvering past my 10 family members that are always at the house.. I also make it past the thousands of 'te amo"s and 'Hazo bien hoy"s. No one seemed to notice I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday or my sheer exhaustion that was plastered on my face. I finally make to the door knob when I hear ‘Lance!”  
Followed by the most frantic Spanish I have ever heard explaining that I forgot my lunch, it was my mom, who proceeded to throw a brown bag at me, when I caught it I was surprised by it weight.  
My mom always packed me a ridiculous amount of food, I have no idea how a paper bag holds it all. I turn the door knob and walk out of the house and take a breath of pure relief as the front door closes behind me. I sprint to the coffee shop that's about 3 minutes from the campus I'm taking the exam at. There's NO WAY I'm getting through a two hour exam in a silent room without falling asleep.  
The name of the Coffee shop is a bit weird 'Weblum Coffee' I have no idea how they came up with that name, it sounds like an alien in Star Wars or something.  
I have a friend that works at the cafe, Hunk, he's the head baker for the cafe so they always have the best cookies ever! Hunks always loved food. It was a special talent of his. He could make the most amazing food you will ever taste, its crazy! I pushed through the tinted glass doors to look at the emptiness of the cafe. There was only one woman ordering and there was a register wide open! That never happens! This was one of the best coffee shops in the town why is was empty, I have no idea. This was a lucky chance. 'I assume you do not want decaf"   
A voice said, clearly entertained by my exhaustion I saw the cashier at the open register looking right at me, he had black hair down to his shoulders pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing a uniform red apron. I couldn't make out his name on the name tag. I never saw him here but then again I hadn't been at the cafe for weeks. I walked to the back counter and told him ``No way, I need whatever gives me the most energy. Please."  
He looked at me and smiled 'Let me guess you go to that school close by and pulled an all righter?"  
I nod. He smiled 'OK well give me a minute."  
He turned his back to me and made some type of drink, I have no idea what. When he turns back around he handed me a coffee cup and tells me its only three dollars which I know is not true. He gave me a large, that's a five dollar coffee. He winked at me and I gave him a 5 any way. I started drinking whatever he made and I could feel the caffeine in the drink, I was wide awake. He handed me 2 dollars back. I looked at his name tag 'Keith" I told him thank you and ran out. I made it to my test right on time and still frantic. I Put the cup on my desk. About half way through the exam I noticed a little number on the side, I turned the cup so an entire string of numbers faced me.He put his phone number on the cup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this was day 1 of Klance AU month and I only did like 6 days but yeah.


	2. Galtean

'Please don't hurt me, I don't mean any harm!" A friendly yet scared voice came from a nearby gather of bushes. An altean boy came out of the bush with his hands up as if he was surrendering and the most terrified expression I have ever seen on anyone's face. I didn't know why he looked as terrified as he did, I understand I look Galra but I had no weapon and as far as I knew there was no Galra ships around here, and the Galra hadn't captured and enslaved the planet. It was safe. 'It's okay, I will not hurt you, I am not with the Galra."   
I tried to sound as friendly as possible but I don't know how convincing I was because he was still visibly scared. He put his hands down and stared. Once he realized I didn't have a weapon and really wasn't going to hurt him. He spoke. 'So you really aren't with the Galra?"   
I shook my head no. He seemed to still be in disbelief 'Do know were they are?"  
'Last our scanners picked up there at a balmera near the space mall.'   
I answered hoping he wouldn't be so scared. 'Your an Altean, how are you alive?"  
A sad look grew on his face, I assume he was remembering what happened to Altea. He finally answered my question.' I wasn't on Altea when it was destroyed."   
Now I knew how an altean lives. 'Are there any more Alteans alive?"   
I had to know if there were any more Alteans. The remaining Alteans could colonize a new planet and be in peace.   
'I don't know, its surly possible but I have never met another."  
That answer didn't give me much hope for a new Altean planet. But soon he was asking his own questions. 'Why do you wanna know so much about the Alteans? Is it cause you are in the Galra? If you aren't in the Galra you should have no problem giving me your name. What is your name?"   
I knew I pretty much had to give him my name or he would run for his life. 'Keith"  
It was written all over his face that he did not believe me. 'That's a lie!"  
'It is not!" I got defensive.   
'It has to be! Keith is not a name used in the Glara!"   
'For the last time I AM NOT WITH THE GALRA!" He just didn't seem to get it. 'What's your super Altean name them huh?"   
'Lance." He said it proudly but you could tell he new it wasn't the most altean name. "How is that altean?"  
He looked defeated and sighed 'Fine. If your name really is Keith."   
He paused, I rolled my eyes. 'What are you doing here Keith?"   
'We like to check on remaining planets that have not been enslaved by the Galra and help them anyway we can."  
'How do you get place's a ship?"  
'Duh" It was a little mean but that was a stupid question.  
'Yeah that was dumb."


	3. Mermaid

The sun was blazing hot so I dangled my feet in the water, it felt so nice against the heat. It was 3:02 pm and I was waiting at the dock as usual although a bit more worried. I have no idea how they tell time underwater but Lance was never late. It just wasn't in his nature to let people wait for him, not that he hangs out with many people though. I saw a glimmer in the water ahead of me and there was Lance, swimming pretty frantically. He swam up towards the dock and sling shot himself under it to hide. This was not the normal but not anything new. Out of instincts I scanned the lake for a boat, Lance doesn't swim that frantically for nothing. Sure enough there was one. A white skiff about twenty feet long there was a long purple strip going all along the boat. It was headed to the dock and came from the same place as Lance so I assumed it was following him for a good minute or two. Inside the boat was two men, one was a scruffy looking dude in maybe his late forties wearing a navy blue tea shirt and Grey baseball cap. He had a long a beard and looked like he could have been on Duck Dynasty. The other one looked pretty much the same except he didn't have a beard and was wearing a red striped shirt. They looked to much alike to be friends but to similar in age to be father and son. Brothers. They stopped there boat about 10 feet from the dock and looked at me. 'Hey have you seen kid swimming around here?"  
The older brother winced as I could tell he new that sounded weird. I gave him a puzzled look. 'Huh?"  
'You know, like your age? I'm trying to catch him!"  
I stood up to act weirded out but truth is this happens every three or four months. 'Woah, what?"  
His brother who I assumed to be the younger one slapped him in the arm. 'Quit saying stuff that makes you sound like a goddamn pedo!" I tapped my heel on the dock once. Stay there. The younger brother spoke again ' We don't mean it like that, he,-"   
He lowered his voice. 'Kid's got a tail."   
I hid the 'oh shit" on my face and kept going. 'Like The Little Mermaid?"  
Neither brother did much. The older one spoke up in a similar soft voice to the younger brother. 'No, no. That's a cartoon. This is real, swear! We both saw it!"   
I acted even more weirded out, borderline horrified. They must have seen my expression change because the younger brother put his right hand up like he was taking an oth and said 'Kid I swear to the lord himself."   
They could tell they weren't getting far. 'Wait! I got a picture of fish boy!"   
The older one pulled out a camera and started driving the boat toward the dock and stopped when he was right next to it. I tapped my heel on the dock once. Stay there. The brothers didn't seem to notice. The older one pulled up a picture on his camera. It wasn't that incriminating. It was clearly Lance but his bottom half was all blurry and if anyone saw it they would just think its his legs moving. There boat was right next to the edge of the dock. I tapped my heel on the dock twice. Your safe (ish). Paused. Then once. Go to the cave. Lance swam from under the dock to right under the boat and then he swam straight right behind them while they were focused there picture. 'I don't know it kinda just looks like you took a picture of a random kid swimming, which is SUPER CREEPY. So I'm gonna go." I started walking off as the older one cursed me out and they drove there boat the opposite direction of the cave. Perfect. The cave is pretty much entirely underwater except for a good foot of pure air and it was the perfect height for me to stand up. We usually go to the dock instead because it's a lot brighter and I didn't have to get my clothes wet. But I didn't mind. When I get there I leave my shoes, backpack and jacket that I bought for no reason on the grass close to the water and get in. The cold water is nice against the blazing sun. I dive under the water and swim towards the opening of the cave. I go back up to the surface for air before getting to the entrance and pushing a really big rock to the right then swimming in the new hole to get in. No one else no this trick except me and Lance so we don't worry about any one finding us. He was already there. 'Hey, thank you."   
He seemed shaken up. 'Don't be dumb of course!"  
I laughed. He did too. I looked down to see his fins tied in a ball instead of flowing as usual. 'Was that them?"   
He seemed shy now. ' No, there was just a ball of it on the floor."   
I get so mad when anything like this happens.' That's cause the human race is a piece of trash."   
I said while pulling out a pocket knife. 'Hey, there are some exceptions."   
He made it so cheesy sounding I made a gagging noise. We both broke out in laughter. I sunk my self to the bottom of the cave and began very carefully cutting the line. I could tell he was trying to be as still as possible which I appreciated but it was hard with the water making him sway back and forth. When I finished I went back to the top and took a deep breath. He smiled at me and held my hand. I used my free hand to shove the knife and ball of line into my back pocket. We had a conversation on how dumb those guys chasing him were and what 'human" food tastes like. 'I'll bring you food what do you want?"   
He contemplated the question then answered 'A sandwich!"  
I laughed at him for being so excited over a sandwich. 'Sure when do you wanna meet?"  
'Saturday?"  
'You got it."   
The sun was going down so we swam out of the cave and moved the rock back. We said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways.


	4. Roommates

'Uggggggggg! Lance!"   
'What?"  
I was crouched in front of the fridge and he was sitting on the couch like 20 feet away from the fridge watching some type of dating show. 'Did you drink the last of the milk?"  
'No I moved it into that green tub we got at IKEA."  
That gave me more questions as Lance's answers normally do. 'Why?"  
'I needed the carton for something."   
Again more questions with every answer.   
'What type of situation could you have possibly been in wear you decided you needed a milk carton?"   
I found the milk and sure enough it was in a tall container with a green lid we got at IKEA when we first moved in together 8 months ago and we decided we needed to buy stuff for the house. I picked it and walked over to the counter then poured it into my cereal. It was 2 p.m. but there is never a bad time for cereal. I put the milk and its new container back in the fridge, took my bowl and walked to the couch to join Lance. All while he explained. 'I was on Instagram and there was this video. Like '6 amazing things you can do with milk cartons' and I thought 'Hey, I have a milk carton and Keith is at the gym, let's do this!' So I did a craft with a plant and a milk carton, and now we have a plant growing in a milk carton."   
He pointed to the table behind us and sure enough there was a plant with its stem barley poking out of the opening were milk usually comes out. He was the weirdest person ever. I love him! 'Your a dork!"   
'I thought it would look good!"   
I was sitting next to him on the couch, eating my cereal and laughing at him. 'It's a great idea Lance!"   
A few minutes later we were watching the show when Lance's phone rang. He picked it up but I went to the kitchen to put my bowl in the dishwasher 'Hello? Oh hey Pidge! Ummmmmmm In not sure, one second. Keith!"  
'Yeah"   
'What are we doing Thursday?"   
'Nothing"  
'Thanks! Um nothing so yeah you can, what time will you and Matt be here?...... Ok great, see you then...... Bye."  
I walked back to the couch.  
'Hey Pidge and Matt will be here at like 6 for dinner."   
'Ok, works for me."   
Pidge was our good friend and her brother Matt is a good guy so I had no problems. 'What do they like to eat?"  
'Um, it think, they like pasta."  
Lance knows more about Matt than me and didn't know if had allergies of any kind. I don't think Pidge would appreciate it if I poisoned her brother.  
'Ok the I'll make pasta and breadsticks."  
'And by that you mean I'LL make pasta and breadsticks because you can't even begin to know how to work and oven?"  
He was right. I don't. 'Yes."  
He laughed at that. The rest of the day went pretty common. Me and Lance watched T.V. and ordered a pizza from Kerberos pizzeria then, Lance found a cat in the back yard. He was disappointed to learn that it was the neighbors cat so now we are going to get a cat for ourselves soon before he seals that one.


	5. Internet Friends

I was at the airport looking around at all the kiosks and carts selling gum and candy while waiting for flight 801 to finally land. It was nerve racking, I haven't seen my boyfriend in soooo many years! It was a 14 hour and I was a couple hours early without realizing it and I just decided to stay. There was only 31 minutes left but it want going fast enough. He moved away to Singapore because of a really good offer to train with the top fighters in the world and he couldn't give it up. That was 3 years ago, and we haven't seen each other since. We’ve text and call each other all the time but it's different when he’s actually with me. I miss him all the time I'm constantly alone without him. I have my friends but it's different. He told me he was coming a week ago and I was ECSTATIC! The thought of seeing him, like actually seeing him in person, feeling him and just being with him was overwhelmingly perfect. Now the day is here and there's still a little time before his flight ends. I'm pacing back and forth at the gate so many nervous thoughts going in my head. The plane landed and I was nervous yet excited to my core. I look around at all the people leaving the plane, I don't see him. Am I at the wrong gate? Where is he? Is he there? I keep frantically looking for him. Then, is see him. His eyes meet mine. I can't believe this. He's there, he really is physically there. After 3 years of only seeing and hearing the love of my life on the phone. After 3 years of never feeling his touch, he's hear. I ran to him. To his arms to his touch. I missed this so much, 'Lance! Hey!"   
He hugged me so tight and I can now feel him. That's something I will now cherish. Tears are rolling down my face as I hug him tighter. Every person in the airport melts away and I can only feel him. We eventually left the airport and went for food at the Marmora café. It always has the best food. We talked the entire time and I was so gleeful to actually be talking to him. "So, how is life in Singapore?"  
'Its way different then America. The people are just-"  
'Not as insane?"  
He laughed at that which I appreciated. His laugh was always so genuine. He was across from me at the café with all his bags on the ground next to him. We talked for hours on end and when the café closed we went back to my place and talked even more. I love talking to him. I love him.


	6. Bird Box

'Are two sure you can do this? I- I mean I can go it will be safer with more people."  
She was stammering on and on, endlessly, you can tell when Pidge is afraid and she was terrified. She had every right to be, her brother was one of the first people to go. Hunk walked up next to her and put a calming hand on her shoulder. 'Pidge, don't be ridiculous, your younger, its an easier target."  
She was very nervous about me and Lance going on a supply run to the nearest supermarket. 'I-I can handle myself, you know I can fight!"  
'Hunk is right Pidge, you two need to stay hear in case someone tries to break in."  
Lance was good at making excuses for things but it worked because she seemed a lot calmer now. 'Ok but please be safe! You- you both have weapons right, to defend yourself from the crazy's?" I nodded and pulled out my knife. Lance pulled out a small handgun. We both put our weapons in our pockets and put big bags over our sides to hold all the supplies. There was a supermarket across the street from our safe house and we went there once a month for the past two years. Me and Lance tied our waists together with rope so we wouldn't get separated from each other. I put on my blindfold. Darkness. I heard Lance do the same. We were in the middle of the living room. Hunk grabbed my hand and lead to the front door. I heard Pidge unlock the door and it open. Once we were on the porch I heard the door close behind us. 'Lance?"  
'Yeah"  
'You ready?"  
'Yeah I'm good."   
'Ok"  
I began feeling around for a rope tied to a pole. It would take us safely out of the wooded area our house was in and across the street.   
Found it. We began walking along side it until we made it safely across the street. Lance found the door and we both ushered inside. I began listening for a few seconds to hear for footsteps. Silence. I moved my blindfold up and looked around the abandoned isles of food and other supplies . No one was here. We were safe. I turned to Lance. 'Keith, is it safe?"   
I lifted up his blindfold, he was blinking to the light. 'Yeah, were safe."   
I untied the rope and we split up in the store. I filled my pack with any cans of food that were useful to us and tools, the store had a bunch of wrenches, screwdrivers and other things like that. We use them to fix the house and and error with the technology that works. I have no idea what Lance packed but I heard him across the store. 'Hey Keith, I'm done"   
'Ok, so am I."  
We walked to the front of the store. Both of our packs were packed full and bulky. I tie us back together and pull his blindfold down then my own. I pushed the glass door open and took Lance's hand. I heard distant talking. We made it all the way to the heavily wooded area to get back home safe. His hand was warm and I gripped it tightly 'Do NOT let go ok?"  
His response was soft spoken. 'Ok, ok, stay together"   
We made our way in, there was a dirt path we had to stay on to get back to the house safely, luckily, it was easy to distinguish between the soft dirt and the rough and hard grass. 'Were almost there Lance, were almost safe."   
He didn't respond but was still holding on to me. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes to our left. I wiped out a knife. Lance squeezed my hand tighter. I knew we were almost to the front door. I heard footsteps now. 'Hello?"  
'Hey there friend."  
I didn't know that voice. 'You know you shouldn't do that, you should take off your blindfold and see its beauty."  
No no no no. Not like this. no. 'Hey we don't mean any trouble just let us be man."  
Lance started to plea with the stranger. I still had my knife in my hand although I was trembling. These psycho's already killed Allura months earlier this year and my older brother, two weeks ago. They were they were not going to kill Lance. I wouldn't let them. I was suddenly grabbed aggressively from behind and started to yell. 'No! No! PUT ME DOWN!"   
I felt the rope get cut. No, no, no! Our hands were ripped from each other. No, no, no! 'LANCE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
I heard him yelling back. 'Keith! KEITH HELP!"  
I felt the stranger drag me into the street, his grip was strongly bound to my arms behind me. I was yelling the whole way. The person holding on to me let go of right arm to cut the blind fold band I took the opportunity to stab him in the stomach. He clutched the knife and my arm but I ripped it out and let him bleed. I heard him make a gasping noise before letting go of me and falling on the street. 'Lance! LANCE WERE ARE YOU?"  
I heard him yell my name back, he was being pulled farther away from me. I started sprinting towards wear I heard his voice but I still couldn't see shit. I heard a bunch of shots in the distance. The same direction as Lance. No, please.  
I heard Pidge calling my name. 'Keith? KEITH!"   
'Pidge! Pidge!"  
We found each other about midway. 'Pidge? Pidge what happened? Do wear they took Lance?"  
She started talking but was in tears. In between sobs she formed a sentence. 'Keith- t-they- his blindfold o-off"   
'No, Pidge a- are you sure it was him? It could have-"  
'I heard him Keith."  
Her hands met mine and she gave me something, something fabric and soft. It was his. There was ringing in my ears I couldn't stop my head. Every moment we had together, our first date, when I told him I loved him for the first time, the night he proposed to me. All of it came flashing back and now that was taken from me, he's gone. I will never hear him laugh with me or cry with me or fight with me. Pidge took my hand and we made it back to the house safe. Pidge went in before me. Hunk was at the door. When he locked it they both sat in the living room. I went into the kitchen and started to unload my supplies. I couldn't stop doing anything, I know myself. If I have a free moment to think I won't stop thinking of him. Just keep concentrating on the cans Keith. I hear them quietly talking about what just happened. Corn goes on the bottom shelf. I hear his name. I can't. "Can you two please just SHUT UP!'  
I yelled so loud it startled me. I meant it though. Lance JUST DIED! THEY DON'T GET IT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE JUST DIED! TO THE SAME BASTARDS THAT TOOK MY BEST FRIEND AND BROTHER! They both were silent for the next couple minutes before going to there rooms. I was alone with my thoughts. I don't want to but I am. I miss him. I don't want to live here without him. He was my reason the live. He's gone.


End file.
